Tulip Bond
by Red Tulip Tribute
Summary: "I know." I replied. He took my hands and I did allow it. Then he kissed one of them and then I realized I didn't want more problems. I hugged him really hard as if he would disappear again like he did when I first met him. "Damen…" I whispered his name to make sure he was there. "Damen" I said again. "I'm here Ever and I won't leave you." •Takes place during Night Star•


I own nothing the goddess Alyson Noël is the one who ones the characters.

* * *

**Tulip Bond**

"Ever!" I heard Miles yelling at my back. It has been a week since my nightmare started. With Haven in the popular table and Damen with the whole attention to Stacia my life has become a nightmare.

"What?" I said really annoyed by the whole situation.

"What happened? I waited for you but you never arrived! And let me tell you the bus is annoying as hell." he started a monologue which will never end.

"Listen. I'm sorry Miles I've been really busy with the Haven thing." I said taking a book out of my locker. Miles kept talking but I just simply ignore him and concentrate in the thoughts of any person around and pitifully I found a thought full of red tulips.

"Ever…" finally I get to hear Miles.

"What?" I turned my head to him and notice it, Damen was next to him.

"Hey." he said with a sad smile on his lips.

"Hi." I shut the door of my locker and walked to my math class.

"Ever!" I heard Damen screaming my name but I kept walking and then I started to run away to the exit of the building.

I'm a mess. First I lost my family, then my life, my friend and now my immortal boyfriend. I had to escape from that place; I needed to feel safe again. I walked to my car and opened the door. I entered to it and start to cry, no one was there to see me and if someone see me what the hell would they care? No one cares, no one needs me, no one in this world.

"Ever." I heard someone knocking at the window but I didn't want to see him. It was too painful to see him with her, I wouldn't mind if it was someone else but why Stacia Miller? Why her? "Ever please open!" I heard Damen's voice really desperated. "Please!" I could hear how his voice was breaking like he was going to cry.

I knew I would regret about it but I did. I opened the door and I get out from the damn car to face him.

"What do you want?" I asked as cold as I could. I didn't want his pity. I wanted him to love me again.

"Ever please! I love you, more than anything in this world." He whispered near to my face. "I need you ever, more than you think. If something happens to you again…" his lips were close to mine.

"Don't!" I said walking out of there. I walked around the parking lot looking for some place to hide, to run and have my happy ending.

"Ever please! Don't run away." He held my arm and made me turn to look at him. Pain. That's what I could see in his eyes, pain.

"Damen… I don't know…" I said crying. He held me and hugged me. I started to cry so hard in his shoulder and I didn't notice that we were at Summerland. "Damen I do love you." I said and his eyes got brighter and he smiled. "But I don't know if I can forget you about hiding me my past." And suddenly his smile got away. I felt really guilty about that but hiding my past is not easy to forget.

"Ever I'm so sorry! I thought I was doing the right thing but now I know I was doing everything wrong" he said looking away from me. "And then Jude appeared and you disappeared and Stacia was so alone." He said coming back to me. "I know what she did to you but no one deserves it. Haven it's really powerful more than Roman." His eyes were desperated.

"I know." I replied. He took my hands and I did allow it. Then he kissed one of them and then I realized I didn't want more problems. I hugged him really hard as if he would disappear again like he did when I first met him. "Damen…" I whispered his name to make sure he was there. "Damen" I said again.

"I'm here Ever and I won't leave you." He kissed my forehead and I smiled. He was mine. And I was his. And that will be for an eternity. No one could break that bond we have. Not even Haven or Stacia. Because we have a Tulip Bond.

○•○•○

* * *

Ok guys I brought you this story, it's really short. It takes place during Night Star and I really, really, really love this couple. I totally love them and Alyson Noël of course for write about them.

Ok I actually write in Spanish so sorry for my grammar mistakes or misspelled words.

I'm writing this story that's called **How to Fell in Love in 30 Days** and it's about Katniss and Peeta (in Spanish btw). I'm thinking on writing a story, a complete story, because this is just a fragment, about them or maybe from The Selection Series.

I tried my best with this story and I hope you enjoyed!

See you soon!

**Red Tulip Tribute.**


End file.
